Dynamic Individualized Prediction of Depression Onset Project Dr. Thompson will lead the "Dynamic Individualized Prediction of Depression Onset Project". Working closely with Dr. Anderson, Dr. Thompson will develop a Prognostic Bayesian Network (PBN) methodology for applications to preventive outcomes in late life depression. He will implement these methods on existing and ongoing Center-affiliated studies. Dr. Thompson will also develop a freely-available user-friendly software package implementing these methods aimed at late-life depression researchers for use in data analysis and in designing new research studies. He will take the lead in publishing peer-reviewed articles and giving conference talks to publicize this research to a broader audience. Finally, he will work closely with Dr. Anderson in co-directing a graduate student researcher.